


Foiled

by blerdxlines



Category: Cowboy Bebop (Anime)
Genre: Apologies, Bounty Hunters, F/M, Insults, Plans, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Undercover, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 16:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blerdxlines/pseuds/blerdxlines
Summary: Jet really stepped in it this time...
Relationships: Jet Black/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Foiled

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N - Your name

Spike whistled a quiet tune as he entered the sitting room, flipping on the light before grabbing a drink from the fridge. From the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of something, glancing over his shoulder to find Jet laid across the couch, a crudely small blanket tossed over his waist and a pillow tucked behind his head.

He chuckled to himself, walking over and taking a seat on the loveseat across from him.

"Trouble with the missus, _huh_ Jet?"

Jet sighed, tossing the pillow over his face.

"I'm afraid I'll be the one bailing you out this time, my friend."

"Beat it, Spike. I already stepped in it, I don't need you tracking any shit in behind me." Jet muffled.

Your footsteps made their way down the stairs, pausing as you made eye contact with Spike.

"Can't say I didn't try." Spike quipped, grabbing his drink from the table and quietly passing you on his way up the stairs.

Jet sat up, surprised, staring over at you as completely ignored him. Uttering not a single word as you passed and entered the kitchen. He laid back to his side for a moment, stewing in relative silence before he huffed, tossing his blanket to the floor and following you inside.

"Y/N."

You didn't respond, preoccupied with chopping some bell peppers on the counter.

He sighed, "Hey, listen--" "I'm listening." You replied, a bit sternly.

"I... kinda made an ass out of myself earlier."

" _Mhm_." You replied nonchalantly.

"I shouldn't have..."

You stopped chopping, waiting for his response.

* * *

Your mind flashed back to the crowded bar, filled with noisy drunkards. Among them was your 10 million woolong bounty. Both Jet and Spike stationed themselves throughout the bar, blending in amongst them as they watched. You were the bait, dressed in a slinky dress, men ogling as you passed. Any minute now and the bounty would take a seat beside you and order water, just like he said.

And he did just that, but he could barely keep his two eyeballs in his head. He was a real sleazeball, even slimier than the rest of the alcoholics. Jet watched from an uncomfortably far distance, sending quite the sneer his way.

Spike passed behind Jet, lighting a cigarette as he whispered inconspicuously.

"Easy on the liquor Jet, you're supposed to look like a drunk, not drink like one."

Jet tossed back the last of his whiskey, replying.

"I don't like this."

Spike took a drag on his cigarette and exhaled a fine cloud of smoke.

"She's a big girl, she can handle herself."

The man eased his arm around your waist, and Jet gripped his glass in his hand threatening to shatter it when Spike slapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Easy. Let her get him outside, then you can beat the shit out of him. _Okay_?"

Jet snatched his arm away, grunting as Spike made his way toward the bar.

"Why don't we get out of here?" Your greasy bounty smiled, grabbing you aggressively by your hand and guiding you out your seat. You followed close behind him, reaching into your purse, gripping the handle of your pistol when suddenly you felt an arm wrap you around the waist and pull you back.

You whipped your head around to find Jet standing behind you, pointing a pistol of his own at the back of your bounty's head.

"Hands up. This is the end of the line."

The entire bar silenced like a record scratch, folks clamoring to get out of Jet's path.

" **Jet!** " You growled. He smacked a hand on your ass, grunting possessively as the bar goers looked on in relative disbelief. Embarrassed and enraged you grabbed Jet's shoulder before shoving your knee into his crotch. He faltered, dropping the pistol and the room burst into a panic. Caught up in the moment, the bounty turned and dashing out the front door.

"God damn it-- Jet!!" Spike shouted hopping over a table and racing after him as Jet dropped to his knees and into the floor.

* * *

"It's just... you're more independent than women I've dated in the past, so it's been difficult for me to get used to--" Your knife slammed into the cutting board.

" _YOU_ embarrassed me. _YOU_ underestimated me. And not only that, but _YOU_ let our bounty get away."

Jet pinched his lips shut for fear that he might speak and make you explode.

"What? _I'M_ too independent so that means _YOU_ get to run in and save the day?" Jet hung his head low as you pointed your finger into his chest.

"I had that bounty in the palm of my hands and _YOU_ ruined it. Jackass." You hissed. Your words stung like pepper spray.

Jet hesitated with his words. "I'm... I'm sorry. I was being too possessive." He started. "You can handle yourself out there, you can fight your own battles. I'll never do it again." Hesitantly, he made eye contact with you, hoping his desperate apology would suffice.

"I don't know how to make it up to you."

You crossed your arms, "You can start by making me dinner."

He smiled briefly to himself as you passed by. He could at least do that right.

Suddenly he tensed up, flinching as you smacked your hand across his ass.

"Then bring your ass to bed. Bitch."


End file.
